World of Elrion Wiki
From the great human cities of the plains and coasts, to the mighty, dwarven strongholds deep in the mountains; from the elegant cities of the elven forests, to the winding, nomadic caravans of the halflings; and from the powerful and wealthy merchant lords of the gnomes, to the feared and despised orc bands; the world of Elrion is full of fantasy, magic, medieval lords, and wizardry masters. It's a fine place indeed for people seeking adventure, gold, and a place of their own to call home. Little is know about the true origins of this vast world other than that of myths and what most leading philosophers believe have pondered over for centuries already. Elrion is a massive world, similar to Earth, but with its own unique qualities, complex societies, and diverse lifeforms, some unusual and many sentient, all nestled in amazing lands of great natural beauty and danger. Elrion currently holds several continents, many regions, and many kingdoms and empires, each one holding its own wonders. Each of these regions and continents can been found below, simply click the one you are interested, and there will be more as we go along. Religion plays a huge role in the lives of all races in this world, as science is still a work and progress, and thus great divines are our main source of insight into the world in which we live. The civilizations of this world are impressive feats resulting from both reluctant and willing diplomacy, innovative and invasive economics, and brutal to bloodless wars. Where this rock will stopp is still left up to the fates, but you could be a part of it, Join Today! Known Regions *Glanodel *Sinaba *Xingyi *Punsa *more to come... The Glanadian Calendar Currently, everyone in Glanodel, members of every race, adheres to the same calendar. Simply referred to as the Glanadian Calendar, it has been implimented by all human states, all elven settlements, and all dwarven kingdoms, and has managed to cross into Sinaba, and other surrounding areas. It is the first solar based calendar every made and was created by a mathematician shortly after the birth of Insolity, the dominant human religion. It is organized into millenia, these thousand year spans are called an "era", and been recorded all the way back to the beginning of recorded history. Current eras are referred to as just that or the New Age. All previous eras are simply referred to based on where they fall chronologically (e.g. 1st, 2nd, 3rd, etc.). We are in the Fourteenth Era., thus there are thirteen preceeding this one in known history. Prior to the beginning of known history, marked on the calendar by the beginning of the First Era, is known as Legendary Age, or to some non-religious philosophers the Prehistoric Age. Additionally, each year is divided into 12 months just like in our world, each month corresponding with a month in our time: Inceptum '(Jan), '''Secundus '(Feb), 'Novus '(Mar), 'Vere '(Apr), 'Florentem '(May), '''Calor (June), Medio '(July), '''Frigus '(Aug), 'Autumn '(Sept), 'Cadent '(Oct), 'Nix '(Nov), 'Finem '(Dec). And within each month there are always 3 weeks, each with 10 days: 'Primum '(The First Day), 'Magus '(Day of the Mage), 'Armum '(Day of Armor), 'Tueri '(Day of the Protector), 'Castitus '(Day of Innocence), 'Guadium '(Day of Joy),'Amare '(Day of Love), 'Pacem '(Day of Peace), '''Certamen (Day of Conflict), 'Imus '(The Last Day) Category:Browse